Because I love you Rose
by Serena Princesita Hale
Summary: Rose is sad and asks Emmett: Emm, What do you think of me? Will I would loves me If we were only human? Do you love "The ice princess?


**BECAUSE I LOVE YOU ROSE**

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me, is the author of Stephenie Meyer. I just cree history.

* * *

Because we all may think she is an "Ice Princess" because even that seems to only care about feeling good and being admired exists only one place in the world where you can be herself. In Emmett's arms ....

* * *

What happens you Rose?

Emm nothing. I'm just sad.

What can I do to take away the sadness? He asked.

Only. Just hold me!

I love you Rose!

And I to you I love you bear.

Emm. What do you think of me? If I want me only human? ¿Love the ice princess?

Oh Rose! I love you as you are and not change anything about you. Sure you love.

What do you think?

That you can be a wonderful step on this land. You're the guiding light in my life because you are a big heart.

My dear Rose have more emotions and feelings that anyone I know.

Can not you see Rose? You are able to give everything for your family for us. For your loved ones.

I do not lie or deceive you Rose. It is true that most of you that nobody is hurt that Bella is no longer human and was not envious but that's what the majority thinks. You have an even stronger reason. You will hurt the most was set aside everything you wish...

Why do I know?

Because I know you Rose. Because you would have liked you to ripen, because the only thing required was to raise a family, own children, grandchildren consent, friends who miss you. Emotions live.

Because you glad by Edward when he met someone with whom to share their lives. Because in reality you are not anything selfish. Because you were after-Esme and Carlisle, who suffered the most precipitous decision of Edward "suicide" Rose and believe me I do not need the gift of Jasper to know that.

Because I know Rose and I know what's in your heart. Because you never envied you just a little bit of humanity.

Because after all was you who helped the clumsy human Bella which was to carry out its purpose and your dream. Dream that he shared with Alice and Esme with love ... with you.

Why thank you and your stubbornness our niece was born. Because although "The dog" I think motherhood is stolen you really want to be that little helpless and protects it, for in truth until the end believed that something good come out of anyone problem. Because you had even more faith that his own father ...

Why could you see something that others were unable to understand: The opportunity to give Bella what we wanted. Being one of us in every sense of the word without losing something essential: motherhood.

I know that you really know and I know that the only thing you've wanted your whole life-human and immortal, is the Prince Charming you make happy. And that I hope to be.

Do you know Rose? Human or vampire if you want. Because you're the star that lights up my cold nights! Because you're the ray of light that illuminates my path! Because after all, us and the fate or my mad ravings exchange what I am or what you are! And if you change your heart look at this and other lives for eternity.

Because if born again and become human I love you! Because our love is so infinite and bright as the stars that the universe. And that's you for me: my universe!

Weird because you are my sunshine, you are my light and my hope.

Because although we do not have a child have a bond even stronger, an unbreakable bond: **TRUE LOVE**.

That love which describes the great poets, that love which is reached only once in their life or rather the existence, because we have this love that exists only in fairy tales. That love eternal and infinite.

I did not know that well in my life in order to achieve the brightest stars of heaven, because I was lucky that an angel on my set. But I was even luckier than that angel, that beautiful bright star to take the most courageous and difficult decision of his existence: Gifts that I am now able to be at his side.

Because if you ask to be born again reborn in the same time as you.

Because you are the best of me there.

Because although you think you're the princess of the ice when I got back in my arms for yourself: The sweet fairy tale princess looking for her Prince Charming to be happy.

Because no matter how much time passes, no matter the years, months, weeks, days, hours or minutes or seconds they have to pass. Repeated every one of them assured me that if the power be with you forever. Repeat with pleasure or pain would go through hell just to be with you and your hand once more.

I say that because although I am for you to master anything I would see you happy, to see you smile again.

Because if I could drop you the moon and each of its stars for dártelas as a gift. Because if I could and if there are ways to give the child that long to give you. Sacrifice anything for power and dártelo would not be a sacrifice.

Because if you could give as a gift that would not be able to give even the tenth part of happiness you have given me. WHY I LOVE YOU! ROSALIE LILLIAN HALE MC. CARTHY CULLEN

Because forever and forever I will be yours: your teddy bear EMMETT MC. CARTHY CULLEN.

Emm I love you!

And I to you I love you Rose!

* * *

**Would ****you like me? ****I hope so.**

**I await your reviews to know what you think.**

**Originally wrote it in Spanish. But I wanted to share it with you people who only speak English. ****Sorry if I have mistakes.**

**Is my first fic in english.**

**Kises and bites Cullen style**

**Serena Princesita Hale**


End file.
